There was More
by Tazbb12
Summary: After Kill House Nell goes home but is her night really over...might be a one shot but could be extended
1. Chapter 1

"They have Nell."

As Sam utter those three words the world stopped for G Callen. He almost forgot how to breathe until his brain screamed for oxygen. They had Nell, trained killers prone for violence and knowing they were running out of time now had a human asset.

Trusting his training and knowing panicking would not do anyone any good especially Nell, Callen jumped into action to formulate a plan on just how they would get their Intelligence Analyst back. Honing in on the trace Granger left on Inman they knew the team was back in the kill house. Going onto their turf was going to put them at a slight disadvantage but having already navigated the house once Callen knew what to expect.

"Remember what Inman said splitting up fractures the team….weakens us. We go in together and then in two man teams. Sam and I will clear the back rooms and the upstairs….Kensi you and Deeks clear the front and we will meet in the end game room. It is the hardest room in the house to get to he has to be keeping her there."

Armed for the fight of their life they set off into the building after quietly taking down two of the guards. This time it wasn't a game and lives were on the line. Callen and Sam reached the end game room first where they secured Cisneros.

"LET HER GO!"

Callen heard Kensi yell and took off for the hall.

"I don't have a shot."

"Neither do I," Deeks said trying to find an angle from the stairs.

"Your move," Inman said taking cover behind Nell.

Callen locked eyes with Nell and smirked

"No, its not."

Before anyone could blink Nell reached over grabbed the mag out of his gun and duck for cover trusting her team would have her back. Sure enough 4 simultaneous shots rang out before silence.

"You ok," Deeks asked being the first to reach her helping her up?

"Yeah," she said trying to get her wits about her

"That has got to the first and last time a hostage demagged her capture during a stand off."

"I trusted my training," said she with a small smile looking in the direction of Callen and Sam.

"Come here you," Kensi said with a smile wrapping her arm around her.

They made it back to ops where they met up with Eric and got a debrief from Granger. Hetty over looked her bullpen with a nice cup of tea and a smile. Nell Jones was a special one. Sure she was still going to need a little more time before she could hang in the field but the future was bright for that one. A field agent would just be one stop on her way to the top.

Nell was thankful the day was finally over. She had not really been able to process anything that had happened that day with everyone around. Now being at home alone everything became real. She was taken hostage and could have died today. The thought didn't terrify her as much as she thought it would. Maybe Same and Callen were right eventually she wouldn't be afraid at all anymore. However, she wasn't there yet and she was still pretty terrified at the day's events.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Callen," Nell whispered looking thru the peep hole seeing him standing there with two cups in his hand.  
"Hey Callen," she said slightly confused. "What brings you by?"

Callen held out one of the cups in his hand.

"I don't think I should be drinking coffee right now…I think I still have more adrenalin coursing thru me that would rival straight caffeine being pumped into me."

"Which is why I got the coffee and I got you some of the finest chamomile tea in the country straight from Hetty's prized collect."

Nell was shocked.

"You took Hetty's tea!"

"I had permission…risking my life once a day is enough thank you very much."

"You put Hetty's tea in a paper cup!"

Callen chuckled.

"Trust me I was given a 20 minute lecture of how the paper of the cup mixes with the tea and something I dunno but I promised I would buy a travel mug for future use if she would let me use the travel cup for this one emergency situation."

"Bringing me tea is an emergency situation?"

"After a day like today yes."

Nell smiled and accepted the tea from Callen before allowing him inside.

"Nice place," he said looking around.

"You have been here before."

"Only once you changed things since then."

"Oh yeah like what," she asked challenging him?

"Well I think the big furniture is the same but the end tables are different…you have added pictures," he said picking up a picture of the whole team in the gym after an impromptu basketball game. "And you have definitely painted," he said with a smirk.

Nell was shocked he remembers so much as it had been a very long time since he had been over. However when it came to G Callen nothing should shock her anymore.

" All right miser smarty pants. So what brings you by tonight and don't say it was to bring me tea."

"I couldn't sleep."

"You never sleep."

"I really wasn't even tired. I couldn't turn my brain off and I kept replaying things…I figured if I was doing that you probably wouldn't be much different."

"Well your right there," she said with a sad smile. "I keep thinking about things to and how stupid I was."

"What? No Nell you didn't do anything wrong," G said walking over to stand in front of her.

"Yes, I did Callen. I let my guard down in the building after you guys left. If anything I should have been more on alert after you and Sam left."

"Nell it was my fault. I never should have left you alone there. I don't know what I was thinking but it was stupid and it could have really cost you."

"Would you have left Kensi there?"

Callen didn't respond.

"Exactly."

"Kensi is a trained season agent. I know what you have been up to with Hetty."

Nell looked slightly shocked.

"How are you feeling after today?"

"I am glad I trusted my training but that doesn't change the fact I had a gun to my head."

"That is something that no matter how many times it happens still gets me," Callen admitted. "I cant help but think that if this guy sneezed wrong it could be lights out for me. However as frightening as that moment is it also provides….

"Clarity," Nell finished for him.

G smiled.

"Yeah it's strange really. Every time my life is on the line and I think that is it I just get this moment of clarity and it just works out."

"I think I had a similar moment right before I pulled Inman's mag out. I was scared Callen, really terrified but then I saw all you guys up there pointing guns at me…

"At Inman," Callen correct.

"At inman all the fear left and I…

"Trusted your training."

"Yeah…I trusted my training."

"I know she is training you to be her little apprentice….but training and actual field work are different and some things you cannot learn until you're in the field and take a couple lumps."

"Well I definitely took a couple lumps today."

It was only then that G saw the bruise forming on her neck. He gently reached for her arm and pushed her T-shirt sleeve up a little seeing a hand print mark on her shoulder.

"Any others," he asked?

Nell turned around and lifted her shirt slightly revealing a mark on her lower back.

"He shoved me into a wall but it had a railing and it caught my back."

Callen started pacing slightly anger getting the best of him.

"I am sorry," came a meek voice.

Callen turned back and saw Nell near tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Nell. I am so mad at myself…if it wasn't for me none of this would have happened."

"If it wasn't for you things could have been so much worse. Thank you for coming after me," she said giving him a hug.

Callen was surprised at first and then carefully hugged her back.

"I don't know what I would have done if something happened," he said softly still holding her.

Nell pulled back slightly and saw the sincerity in his eyes. He really was scared over what transpired earlier that day.

"Nell I….

And before he knew what he was doing he leaned down and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for any mistakes it is crazy late and I didn't proof yet I will try and do that tomorrow sometime. Thanks for all the great replies keep em' coming I hope you enjoy this chapter.

It was early and thankfully no one was there yet. This gave Nell the chance to sit in Ops and think…not about a case but what happened 2 nights ago. She still could not believe Callen had kissed her and not just a friendly peck; not a heat of the moment lustful passionate kiss; it was a loving kiss…caring and meaningful. Nell just wished she knew what they meaning was. After the kiss neither really knew what to say and it was late so Callen gave her a smile and a gentle squeeze on the arm before taking off for the night….unfortunately he wasn't in work the next day and hadn't heard from him since.

"Where is Callen," Nell heard Kensi ask from the bullpen?

"Undercover."

"Callen is undercover," Nell asked coming down the stairs?

"Nell you're here early," Sam stated.

"Yeah I was doing some research for Hetty. I didn't know Callen was undercover…what assignment? Shouldn't we be tracking him?"

"It's more of a stake out…he is in no danger and LAD is back him."

Sam was clearly not concerned and confident Callen was not in any danger. Nell knew how fiercely protective Sam was of Callen and their whole Ops team so she took a little comfort in that but still did not like being left out of the loop.

"Ms Jones a word," Hetty said appearing before the group. "Everyone else up to ops we have a case."

Sam, Kensi and Deeks filed upstairs leaving the young analyst behind. Knowing she would not need to initiate the conversation Nell waited for Hetty to address her.

"Have you spoken to the psychologist yet?"

Hetty nodded her head after getting no response from the woman before her.

"I see well it is a good thing I scheduled you for another appointment today since you missed her one yesterday. You will meet with him before you return to ops."

Nell wanted to protest and explain to Hetty that she was fine and she didn't need to talk to anyone but knew that would get her nowhere.

"Before I go can I ask you why I didn't know Callen was undercover? I mean we should be tracking him, making sure he is ok and not in any trouble."

Hetty just smiled and started heading for the stairs.

"Don't be late for your appointment Ms Jones," Hetty said with a smile.

Nell watched her leave suddenly racking her brain wondering if Hetty knew about the kiss. For a fraction of a second Nell relaxed knowing there was no way Hetty could have known about the kiss…but then she remembered it was Hetty who somehow knew everything…even the impossible.

She spent the next hour with the psychologist and while he was no Nate she found it actually beneficial to talk to someone about being kidnapped and held at gun point. She was able to learn a little about herself and some useful tools on how to deal with situations in the future. She was even able to learn some quick relaxation techniques to help her in her everyday life….which with this job and this team she would probably use on a daily basis.

By the time she made it to Ops the team was already out in the field and Eric is busy typing away at his computer. It looked like it was going to be one of those days….maybe she would get to use those relaxation techniques sooner then she thought.

Being one man down made things a little harder on the team and they had to be extra careful with everything they did. Nell had been in overdrive mode all day and after the arrest was made just after midnight she was finally able to head home. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed curl up deep under her covers and get some much needed sleep. Her brain was almost too tired to ever ponder the kiss right now…something that had been in the back of her mind all day but was able to put her professional face on when needed.

"Uuughhhhh," Nell groaned peeking her head out from under the covers looking at the large red numbers of her clock that read 2:03AM.

She blindly reached for her phone her mood going from annoyed to a giddy school girl seeing Callen's name flash across her screen at the incoming text.

"I am bored what are you doing," she read?

Nell rolled her eyes.

"You know not everyone is awake at 2am practicing Russian and taking apart toasters."

Nell nearly jumped out of her skin when instead of a return text her phone started ringing.

"доброе утро"

"Hmm it is not morning yet G…I just went to sleep an hour ago," Nell said still half asleep even though she is excited to be talking to him.

"Yes and since we were a man down it took a little more work…we got him though."

"I am glad everything went well….trust me I rather be there then here."

"Where is here exactly? I didn't even know you were going undercover."

"I am not really undercover more on a stake out…I just needed a backup plan in case I needed it but so far it has been quiet. Yeah nothing little sitting outside a seedy bar for two days waiting for two guys to show up at the same time….and really why must everything happen in the middle of the night. One guy showed up last night around 1am the other guy shows up tonight just after midnight but left before the other guy showed up again at 1am."

"You ever think they have a go between inside?"

"Yeah they have LAPD on the inside and so far nothing. Tomorrow is my last night if it doesn't go down."

"Good I don't like you undercover without the team as back up."

"LAPD is here."

"They aren't NCIS," Nell said firmly.

Callen got a small smile on her face.

"Are you…are you worried about me," Callen said the smile growing by the second?

"What," Nell asked laughing nervously. "No I am not worried about it," she added sputtering.

"Ms Jones I believe you are lying."

Nell could hear the playfulness in his voice and knew she was busted.

"I don't like we don't have your back."

"Trust me there is no one I want more having my back then this team and you," he added making sure to single her out.

Suddenly Nell remembered the kiss they shared a few nights ago and realized they still hadn't talked about it.

"I would much rather be there with yo….

Nell jerked the phone away from her ear hearing what she could only assume were gun shots followed by an explosion and then nothing.

"Callen….CALLEN," she yelled into the phone realizing it was dead.

She quickly tried to call him back and it went straight to voicemail. Nell went from half asleep to fully alert and on the move in less than 60 seconds. She dialed her agent alert number as she was flying towards the ops center breaking probably every motor vehicle law out there.

Everyone arrived within minutes and Nell was already briefing them on the explosion that could involve Callen. She was triangulation his last call and getting a location on him. She sent the info to Sam, Kensi and Deeks and they were on their way. Eric was bringing up every street camera in the area but it being night time it was a little difficult to get a good idea of what happened. It was clear there was an explosion, the smoke only adding to the difficult visual conditions.

"Mr. Beale being up the cameras from about 2am."

"2:13am," Nell clarified.

Eric paused for a moment giving her a questioning stare before loading the video. Mere seconds after rolling the pop of gun fire could be seen and a few short seconds after that the explosion.

"Callen could be in anyone of these cars…it's too dark to get plates and after the explosion it is hard to see where the people are emerging from if it is the cars or the neighborhood or both," Eric explained.

Nell was trying her best not to break down right now but she knew that would do no good. Callen was one of the best and he was probably fine…however Nell didn't like probably she wanted certainty. The scene was only 10 minutes away but it felt like hours before they could see Sam, Kensi and Deeks arrive on scene. Nell had been pacing Ops jumping from computer to computer trying to get any additional information she could on what she didn't know…anything to keep her mind busy.

"Why haven't they called us to let us know what is going on?"

"Nell they have only been there a few minutes…Callen was not the only one in the area a lot of LAPD were around…we will hear as soon as they know."

Five minutes went by then ten minutes and fifteen and still nothing. Eric, Nell and Hetty all watched the team the best they could through the grainy feed.

"What is Sam doing," Eric asked?

Sam was looking all around and finally found what he was looking for he focused in on one camera and gave the thumbs up.

"Thumbs up we are good right," Eric asked hopeful?

"All good Mr. Beale."

Nell let out a sign of relief. She hadn't seen Callen yet but knew if Sam gave the thumbs up then everything was all right.

"Mr. Callen," Hetty said answering her phone.

Nell couldn't stick around long. Now that she knew Callen was safe and she had a minute to think about things her emotions came flooding to the surface. She could feel the tears burning her eyes trying desperately to hold them back. Quickly she grabbed her things and raced out of ops.

…No Mr. Callen I don't care if you say you are fine you are to get checked out by the medical personal. Don't approach Sam and remain undercover…get checked out then get out of there….And Mr. Callen I would recommend making a pit stop on your way home and not to the office," Hetty informed before ending the call.

Nell got back home at 4am and even though she only had an hour of sleep the adrenaline coursing through her she could have run a marathon. There was zero chance she was going to be sleeping tonight so she got a pint of rocky road ice cream and plopped down on the couch. It only took seconds for the tears to burn her eyes again but this time she had no reason to hold back.

It wasn't until almost an hour later when there was a knock on her door. Nell didn't know how much more she could take today and hoped this wasn't the bearer of bad news. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and answered the door. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Callen standing there.

Nell just stood there praying this wasn't a dream. Callen wasn't sure what to do after seeing her. He played out exactly what he was going to say the whole ride over but after seeing her with tear stains on her cheeks that all flew out the window. She wasn't saying anything and he thought briefly that she was mad at him…mad at him for not telling her she was going undercover…mad at him for getting shot at and almost blown up….just mad.

Almost unprepared for it Callen stumbled backward as Nell jumped into his arms wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly never wanting to let go.

"Stay," she whispered into his neck.

Callen stepped into her apartment shutting the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

I am going to incorporate parts of the show into my chapters but going in no real order…I will be jumping around season. I loved last night's episode and have tons of great ideas for our blossoming little couple. Thanks for all the great replies keep them coming…it keeps me writing I hope your enjoy this one…sorry it's a little long.

"Watch me close watch me close….choose the two or three you lose choose the queen and win some green."

Callen could hear Deeks in the bullpen trying to scam most of the other agents and personnel in the office out of money after learning some quick tricks from his most recent under cover assignment. Callen couldn't help but laugh, the kid certainly was resourceful but his confidence was going to come back and bite him in the butt.

It was hard not to laugh as Nell stood on the balcony with the x-ray cam and Sam relayed to him exactly where the Queen was. After collecting all of Deeks money they were called up for a briefing…after the assignment Callen planned to take his team out…compliments of Deeks.

"What are we looking at here Eric?"

"It looks like a protest at a Navy recruitment center downtown…looks like there are hostages."

"What do we know about the guy," Sam asked?

"Not a guy…a women."

"This just in it is reported the woman inside is Tracey Keller a Valley Miller soccer mom."

G stepped forward and starred at the screen in disbelief.

"You know her G," Sam asked?

"Something like that."

"Hmm that's weird the military has no Tracy Keller as next of kin or family relationship."

"There wouldn't be because Tracy Keller is an alias."

"An alias for whom?"

Callen sighed knowing this was not going to go well.

"My Ex-wife."

Nell had to try very hard not to gasp out in shock. Did he just say ex-wife? He was married? That couldn't be. He hadn't ever mentioned anything to her about ever being married before? Sure they weren't really together together but they were together. Nothing was officially expressed but more often than not he would show up at her apartment after long cases just to talk and relax or they would meet up somewhere for drinks and dinner. They talked on the phone daily and when he couldn't sleep at night he would send texts to see if she happened to be awake. There had been plenty of opportunity to mention he had been married before yet here she was in the Ops center completely floored by the news like the rest of the team. She took little solace that even Sam looked shocked by the news his partner was previously married.

"We were in the CIA together and we went undercover as a married couple," Callen went onto explain.

So was he really actually married to this women or was it all back stopping for a cover? Nell was confused but still hurt that she knew nothing of this.

"Anything we should know?"

"She is smart like other worldy smart…has an IQ over 140."

"She can't be that smart," Nell stated hoping that didn't sound as bad as it did in her head. "I mean she must have missed sniper awareness school," she quickly added.

She knew the only person in the room that would question her statement was Callen. He had yet to look at her and she knew why. He was trying to avoid the ice glare he would certainly receive if he were brave enough to look her in the eye. Callen jumped into Lead agent mode and quickly started putting together a plan to breach the Navy recruitment center and talk to Tracy while getting everyone else out.

Much to her chagrin Kensi and Deeks drove to the scene while Nell was forced to go with Sam and Callen. Nell was going to be 100% professional after all Callen hadn't done anything really wrong but she was still annoyed with him…and partly at herself for feeling this way. She shouldn't be jealous of this women…after all she was currently breaking multiple laws and god knows what other trouble she was in….Callen didn't go for women like that. At least she hoped not. She wasn't ready to admit it to herself but she really liked Callen and if he suddenly stopped coming over or even worse she had to watch him build a relationship with someone else….she wasn't sure she could handle that.

"What are you running away from home," Callen teased Nell as she got her stuff out of the back of the car.

He desperately wanted to get a smile out of her. He could sense her tension and annoyance with him ever since their debrief this afternoon. Normally he wouldn't care if something was annoyed with him…it came with the job and being a lead agent. However this wasn't just anyone…it was Nell.

Nell ignored him as she pushed by him and started pulling her gear out of trunk. Callen decided to give it one more shot.

"Don't take candy from strangers."

That did it. Nell stopped dead in her tracks turned and stared daggers right through him. Luckily Sam had his back to her and she was back on her way after her message was sent loud and clear to G.

G had to ignore his own feelings and get back to focusing on the mission. He had to figure out what Tracy was up to and fix this mess. No matter how long they had been apart he knew that while she might have been a crappy partner she wasn't some rouge agent.

Nell was happy to have a little distraction of being in the field. It was a thrilling experience to help the team outside of the ops center. However when Eric stepped out of the room and no one was left she tapped into the boatshed and watched briefly as Callen interrogated Tracy. She hated seeing the intensity between the two….the comfort level was evident even though they were at opposite sides of the table.

Knowing Eric would be back soon and she was just driving herself nuts watching this she flipped it off and got back to work on tracking down those sim cards and the buyer. She heard he was going back undercover as Tracy's husband and told herself over and over again it didn't bother her. Once the mission was over and all team members checked in safe she was out of ops and headed home.

"You will never let me down," Nell mumbled pulling out a pint of rocky road ice cream.

She plopped on her couch flipped her TV on to some random channel and started in on the cold treat. It wasn't long before she has polished off the small container. She was disappointed Callen hadn't made it to her apartment and just assumed he was out with Tracy or whatever her name was. She was glad she found out now before she was in too deep….that didn't stop it from hurting though.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Eric said seeing the normally perky intelligence analyst walk in with a noticeable storm cloud hovering over her head.

"I am fine," she said and got to work.

It didn't take her long to discover they had three markers out there and it looked like they were in close quarters someone in the grand Caymans.

"Uhh Eric are we actively tracking someone," Nell asked?

"Yes, there were some loose ends with the case. The money transfer needed to be recovered and they only way for us to find it was to follow Tracy."

"So these markers are…?"

"The two yellow ones are Sam and C the red one is Tracy."

"The three of them are in the Cayman Islands."

"Yeah they left right after the arms deal blew up….literally," Eric said laughing before getting back to work.

Great just when the day couldn't get any worse did and it was not even 10am yet. She was in for an extremely long day. Not only was it a long day because they were wrapping up the case from the day before and nothing new came across their desk but Nell was miserable thinking about Callen and Tracy in the Cayman island…how much more romantic could it get.

By quitting time another pint of rocky road was going to be needed. She swung by the store picking up a few odds and ends and of course the ice cream before headed home.

"Man I thought Hetty was going to keep you working all night."

Nell nearly dropped her bags hearing Callen before she was about to see him sitting in the living room.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Callen said helping her with the few grocery bags she had.

"Because sitting in a someone's should be empty apartment in a dark corner and speaking before they saw you is common practice for setting a smoothing and relaxing environment."

"Nell I am sorry," he said really not meaning to upset her.

"It's fine," she said going right for the ice cream before it could hit the freezer.

"You don't want to ruin your appetite for dinner do you," he said with a smile.

"For me this is dinner."

"I ordered us some Italian I am starving…airplane food is less then pleasant."

"I am sure you and Tracy found some please to eat in the Caymans."

"We were on the yacht for a little bit but all I had was a liquid lunch….my fault really but after the 48 hours I had I couldn't help but have one while waiting her on to arrive."

Nell didn't want to hear any of this and pushed past his to sit back on her couch where she had spent the previous night.

"Nell are you mad at me," he asked a little nervous about her answer?

"Why should I be mad at you…it's not like you were previously married and never mention that or anything."

Callen sighed and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Nell I am sorry," he said honestly. "It was a sham wedding…it was a cover story."

"Was it legal?"

"Yes there were legal documents signed but in our cover names. The wedding didn't mean anything to me."

"She seemed to mean something to you."

"At one point a long time ago yeah she did. She on my team, she was my partner and I cared for her more than just a partner….but things were done and said that makes going back to that impossible."

"But did you wish you could go back to that? I mean she is smart and beautiful you can't get much better than that."

"No, I don't want to go back…maybe a long time ago I thought about her a couple times but she hasn't been a blip on my radar in a very long time. And you're wrong?"

"About what?"

"Not being able to find much better than her…your wrong. She may be smart but there is someone smarter. She may be beautiful but there is someone gorgeous."

Nell couldn't help but blush. Even though he hadn't said it she knew he was talking about her.

"And while she is married to the job there is someone that can separate work and play…has compassion and love unrivaled by most and is the total package….I just hope I am a blip on their radar."

Nell tried to hold back her smile but she couldn't for very long. Trying to hide the grin she dropped her head and played with her melting ice cream.

"There is that smile I have missed for 2 days."

"I am sorry I have been acting like such a little girl," Nell whispered. "God we aren't even….and I am acting like the jealous girlfriend. You have every right to get involved with whomever you want to."

"And I am currently right where I want to be."

Callen gently took the ice cream from Nell and put it back in the freezer before it became soup. He sat back down next to her and took her hands in his making sure to have her complete attention.

"Nell I want you to know that I have never walked down that aisle waiting on pins and needles for the love of my life to join me…hell until recently I never thought that was in my future. I live a life where few people know the real me and I spend a vast majority living a lie. Even what I believe to be true might not be true…my past is questionable at best who would want that."

"I know you G Callen. I know you're a good man that helps and protects those who can't protect themselves. You risk your life on a daily basis often times in the background where no one outside of our team really knows it. You're fiercely protective of those few you allow in here," she said patting his chest just above his heart. "I don't know who wouldn't want that."

Callen brought her to him giving her cheek a kiss and bringing her into a hug he never wanted to let go. Unfortunately the food arrived which was probably a good thing. Callen was after all starving and they did enough with the serious talk….some good Italian food and wine and they settled in for a relaxing night.


	4. Chapter 4

"How would you describe the way we settle fights," Kensi asked walking into the armory seeing her partner cleaning his gun.

"I apologize repeatedly even when I am not wrong…typical male response. Why," he asked never missing a beat and continued to clean his gun.

Kensi nodded her head and wrote something down before proceeding to the next question.

"What is your biggest fear?"

"Quicksand….no wait headhunters….no being buried up to my neck in an ant hill which is something headhunters would do."

"So basically anything in a Tarzan movie," she smiled. "Do you have reoccurring nightmares?"

"Just the one with Hetty."

"Oh really."

"Don't you?"

Kensi smiled and shook her head no.

"I know Eric does."

"What other job would you being doing if you weren't in law enforcement."

"Gigolo."

"Seriously?"

"School teacher."

"Really," Kensi asked sounding pleasantly surprised?

"School teacher who lives a double life as a gigolo. Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"A partner survey."

"I didn't get one," Deeks said grabbing the clipboard.

"Give it back," Kensi said quickly trying to reach for it.

"How would you describe the way I smell…..This isn't a partner survey….this is a partner partner survey. Why are you reading it?"

"It was at the laundry matt."

"And you stold it?"

"I was just reading it."

"Oh my god," Deeks said suddenly realizing what was going on.

"What?"

"Your biological clock."

"Stop it not another word," Kensi said again reaching for the clipboard.

"You know I always thought the ticking was a bomb I never realize it was your biological clock wanting to make a baby….want to make it with me….we can make some beautiful ninja assassins."

Nell walked into the armory to see the two partners bantering back and forth which was nothing new. These two always seemed to be ribbing each other about something it was amazing they were as cohesive as they were. What shocked Nell was what they were currently discussing. Babies. More specifically Kensi wanting to have a baby and Deeks wanting to be the father. She had to wonder if there was something more to this then just playful banter. She would have to talk to Kensi about it later.

After alerting the two of her presence and the situation they were currently facing they all headed down to ops but not before Deeks handed her the partners survey telling her to take it. Not thinking any of it she put it in the back of her mind to ask Eric about it later.

The team had gotten briefed on what was going on and everyone was on full alert. Not only were they after Sidorov an extremely dangerous man but he brought into play 3 nuclear weapons that were looking for buyers. Plus the added bonus of having these men going after Sam's wife made things that much more complicated. Callen knew he would have to go visit Kolcheck to see if he knew any information…they would need as much information as possible as soon as possible.

Callen and Sam took off fairly quickly. Nell hated when Callen had to see Kolcheck…nothing good ever came from it. He brought nothing but danger into Callens life and knew the right buttons to push to manipulate him into thinking he could find out information about his past if they worked together.

"Hey you ok," Kensi asked as she waited for Deeks?

"Yeah sorry I just spaced there for a minute did you need something?"

"You don't just space Nell what's going on?"

"Do you ever worry about the team even though you know they can handle themselves?"

"Anyone in particular or the team in general?"

"In general," she said trying not to blush.

"We are a strong team Nell trained by the best for anything. No matter the situation everyone on this team will pull through…you have to trust that and believe in that….if you think about the what ifs you will lose your mind. We can't be trained for everything but we are trained for situations and adapting to whatever is thrown at us."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"It takes some getting used to though."

"What does," Nell asked curious?

"Watching someone you care about go out into a dangerous situation and not know or have any control of the outcome. I was a little kid but I remember every time my dad left and this feeling of wanting to do something to make sure he was safe but knowing there was nothing I could do."

"Did you ever get over that?"

"No, but you learn to deal with it and control it so it doesn't run your life."

"You're right…so umm earlier in the armoury….did I hear right you want a baby…with deeks?"

"I never said I wanted a baby with Deeks," Kensi said almost shouting before whispering Deeks name.

"Ok so maybe not with Deeks but do you…want a baby?"

Kensi sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I guess the thought has crossed my mind…I just don't see how it is possible with this job. I love my job and wouldn't want to give it up but sometimes I think I want a baby…a family to come home to. Then I get smacked with reality and know I can't keep a plant alive let alone a relationship and I would be an awful mother so maybe it is fate I have this job….a job where I can't have those other things because I am awful at them."

Nell felt awful. She could tell that was probably this first time Kensi verbalized any of that and was in turmoil over her desires and failures as a person.

"Kensi I have no doubt in my mind that if some child is lucky enough to have you as a mom, you would make a great mother."

"You think so," Kensi asked?

The usually confident and self assured agent was seeking comfort in an area she clearly deemed herself unworthy.

"Kensi you would make a great mother," Nell said confidently. "You're fiercely loyal and protective while also having a soft side and a caring heart. You're a great friend and sister and if you want it mother. Sam has kids and doesn't have to give up his job. When you think about your life now you are right a child doesn't fit into it but you adapt…you make changes. And maybe you don't give birth…you adopt give a child a great life he or she otherwise wouldn't have. Whatever you decide Kens we would all support you."

"Thanks Nell that means a lot."

"You should get down to the morgue and get an ID for me so we can get the intel to Callen and Sam."

Kensi smiled at her before heading off.

Later Nell walked into ops and saw Eric working on his computer but not looking particularly busy.

"How would you say we settle disagreements," Nell asked walking up behind him?

"What disagreements?"

"True."

"What is your biggest fear?"

"Artificial intelligence taking over the world."

"Agreed…..I already know about your Hetty nightmare," Nell said jotting down some notes.

"What is this?"

"A partner survey."

"Are we getting graded?"

"I don't know…how would you describe the way I smell," she read this question with some hesitancy.

"Smell?"

"Yeah that's a little weird lets skip that question. What part of my body…..," Nell asked as the realization hit her this was not a work partners survey.

"NELL," Callen's voice came on over the speaker system.

Normally one to be calm and composed Nell nearly jumped out of her sink hearing Callens voice in the ops center. She quickly flipped the call to her blue tooth and headed out of ops with her tablet.

"Callen… Kensi and Deeks were at the morgue and took this picture of the guy I am forwarding it to you. He has a Russian saving carved into his forward you will have to ask Kolcheck about it and his middle finger was chopped off and not present at the scene."

Callen made a mental note of all the information Nell was giving him however his mind couldn't get off the conversation he interrupted. He couldn't reconcile any reason Nell would need to ask Eric how he would describe how she smelled.

"How is Sam's wife?"

"Fine…they are having a marital disagreement right now."

"Sam is getting the smack down isn't he," Nell said with a smile.

"Something like that…..so about what I….

"Kensi and Deeks are in the boat shed doing a little babysitting assignment per Hetty's request. She would like you back as soon as possible. I have to go."

And with that Nell cut him off not wanting to discuss what he potentially heard in ops. She had not done anything wrong but currently she was residing in the hall with people bustling all around her….the last place in the world she wanted to have that conversation. She knew she would have to deal with it later but for now she was going to burry herself in work and make sure her team came home safely.

There was often a fine line between a successful operation and something going terribly wrong. Today they came far too close to something going terribly wrong as Sam's wife was almost shot point blank. As rough as Callen was feeling he knew his partner was 10 times worse. He almost lost his wife and then was going to get ripped by Hetty for busting out of jail. Callen had lost far too much in his life to even think about the possibility of losing anything else…not when he had just gotten something so precious to him.

"You know I was beginning to think you were avoiding me," Callen said with a smirk as he leaned against the door frame.

" I was doing no such thing," Nell said with a playfully shocked face as she opened the door.

"Well, you hung up on me, deflected all my calls to Eric and rolled out of Ops the second the mission was over before any of us got back."

"Maybe I needed some time to set some things up."

Callen leaned forward slightly looking into her apartment but not moving from the doorway yet.

"Nothing looks different."

"Maybe this isn't the room I needed to set up," she said returning his famous smirk.

"Oh yeah…which room needed some extra attention?"

"You're never going to find out standing in the doorway all night."

Finally giving into her, he walked into the apartment shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Do you want a beer," Nell asked now keeping his favorite drink on hand?

"After today I might need a keg but starting with a beer would be great."

After she grabbed the beer and some snacks she joined Callen in the living room. He took the beer from her, stole a kiss and settled back into the couch. Nell couldn't help but smile at the normalcy this moment was bringing.

"Sam has such a complex life," he stated.

"How so," she wondered where this was heading?

"He was a SEAL and spent most of his young adult life there going on missions I couldn't even imagine. Somehow during that time he met his wife whom is in the CIA and herself goes on undercover ops. Sometimes I wonder if they really fell in love with each other or with an alias. Did it just work for them because it was convenient? Both having dangerous jobs…both having an understanding of what the other was going through….how many people could they make a relationship work with if not each other."

"You don't think he loves her?"

"I have no doubt he loves her…and he loves his kids….it's just complex."

"It always is with this job….seems everyone is finding that out today."

"What do you mean," Callen asked?

Nell looked at Callen unsure if she should answer that question. Kensi didn't tell her not to tell anyone but Nell was sure she wouldn't want her blabbing to everyone.

"Can you do me a favor," Nell asked?

"Is it illegal," he asked with a smirk?

"No," she said giving him a playful push.

"Well where is the fun in that….what's your favor?"

"I need you to not be Special agent In-Charge G. Callen and just be G."

"Umm ok…I am not sure I know what you mean."

"I need you to just be a guy…not one that is responsible for a team and has a crazy dangerous job…I just want you to be a boyfriend talking to his girlfriend."

"All right I will try my best."

"I kind walked in on Kensi and Deeks bantering this morning."

"When aren't they?"

"About Kensi wanting to have a baby."

Callen spewed a small mouthful of beer across her coffee table.

"And thanks for the shower," Nell said grabbing some paper towels and wiping herself off then her table.

"I am sorry….sorry I think I heard you wrong….did you say baby and Kensi."

"Stop that…Kensi would make a great mom."

"Yeah I can just see it now little baby Blye with their own personalized knives set."

"Don't make fun and don't you dare say anything about this to anyone. Having a child is a very big deal and she is insecure about it…which is a side of her I have never seen before. She thinks she would be an awful mom and she probably is so good at this job because some higher power wants to keep her from having a baby."

"What did you tell her?"

"That she would be a great mom and whatever she decides we would all back her 100%."

"Of course we would….it was just a shock she never so much as gave a clue she ever wanted to have kids."

"Yeah she gave Deeks a partner survey from a Bridal magazine today."

"The same one I heard you giving Eric," G asked with a raised eyebrow?

'How much did you hear," she asked dropping her head hoping to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Describe how I smell…..really?"

"I thought it was a partner survey it started out normal."

"With what questions?"

"How do we settle arguments," Nell said remembering the first question?

Callen smirked and wiggled his eyebrows looking back to the bedroom.

"G," she said blushing again. "That doesn't happen until after the arguments are already over."

"Well I already know how you smell."

"And how is that?"

"Like ninja rainbows and skittles with a touch of thunderstorm rain."

"I can honestly say I have never been described like that before."

"What was the next question?"

"What part of my body most turns you on?"

"Why don't you show me that room that needed a little extra prep time and I will answer that question for you."

Nell smiled and stood taking his hand…it had been a long day but who needed sleep anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Nell had been observing quietly G pacing around her living room. He would start sitting but before long his leg would shake and he would stand and move to another location. First he ventured to her DVD collection and then over to her book collection before trying to sit again. It wouldn't be long before the cycle repeated itself. She could almost set her watch by his movements and tried not to laugh when she silently guessed within a second of Callen's next movement. She felt bad because she knew this was torture for him. Torture or not she drew the line at him taking apart her electronics again….exactly what was going to happen when instead of making a 5th lap around the living room he deviated to the kitchen.

"G put down the toaster and step away slowly," Nell said appearing in the kitchen Hetty style.

Even though his heart skipped a beat he didn't not physical show he was startled by her sudden appearance.

"I was just going to look at it."

"What is there to look at it is a toaster…a perfectly working toaster it does not need to be taken apart."

"I am going nuts Nell…I can't turn my brain off and relax while hundreds of pounds of cyanide is out there killing people."

"You also can't work days on end with no sleep. The night team is picking up where we left off tracking down all the leads for us so when we get there in the morning we can solve this. They are very capable agents G."

"I know…I know it still doesn't stop my brain from going through 100 different possibilities and thinking about 20 different ways we can track these guys down."

Nell left the kitchen for a brief moment before walking back in with a box.

"What is that?"

"A car the needs to be assembled," she said holding up the box for him to see.

"You got me a toy car to put together," he asked not even sure what to say about that.

"Yeah it is a very complex car and instead of killing another toaster you can use your brain power to put this together….it even comes with directions."

"I don't need directions."

"Oh I can't wait to see this car when it's done….but please try and get some sleep I am going to bed."

Nell gave him a little kiss before heading back to her room. G sat down at the kitchen table and looked at the box and what the car should look like when it is done.

"Well, I guess Zach will like this," G mumbled as he tore into the box.

Nell had fallen asleep shortly after she got in bed. After working through the night the day before the team was ordered home not to return for at least 8 hours…she wasn't sure if that was federal law or just Hetty's laws but either way she was grateful for the break. She too hated leaving a case in the middle but not all cases were open and shut….and having agents working on caffeine alone was not effective or safe.

"What the….

Nell was startled awake by a single loud thud. She looked over and could tell G had not been to bed yet. Glancing at the clock she knew she had only been asleep for 45minutes and while she knew there was a chance someone was trying to break into her apartment there was a greater chance that thud came from G.

Grabbing G's oversized sweatshirt and tossing it over her tiny pajama set and stepping into her slippers she slowly ventured out into her apartment. The lights were still on and it was clear no one was trying to break in. Nell had to stifle a laugh as she walked into the kitchen and saw what was the toy car laying on the ground across from where G was sitting and G himself pacing again.

"What happened?"

"I super glued this tiny part to my figure….seriously how can anyone with normal sized hands put these things together?"

"Don't pull it you will rip your skin let me get my nail polish remover."

Nell darted back to her bathroom to grab the nail polish remover knowing G didn't have much patients left.

"Here let me see," Nell said taking his hand and rubbing the cotton ball soaked in nail polish remover over the glued piece.

"How did you know to do this?"

"One of my many skills," she said with a smile. "Why did you throw the car?"

"I got annoyed… too big hands for too small a car. Plus nothing was going where it was supposed to go and the tiny piece stuck to my hand was the last straw and I just shoved it off the table. I am sorry I woke you up," he said softly truly not meaning to wake her.

Nell couldn't help but give him a soft smile. He looked so cute just getting so frustrated over a small toy car yet still worrying about waking her.

"Come to bed."

"I am not tired."

"Maybe I can help with that," she said giving his hand a tug.

With little resistance G followed Nell back to the bedroom.

Over an hour later Nell cuddled up to G resting her head on his chest as he ran his hand softly up and down her bare back occasionally causing a chill the run through her.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Great," he said with a content sigh.

"I am glad," she said giving his bare chest a soft kiss. "I know I am nothing like those dancers but I hope I live up to your fantasies."

G paused for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just those dancers are all so attractive and sexy and confident….they scream sex appeal…the girl every guy dreams about."

"Not every guy," G said turning so he was facing Nell. "Not this guy…my dreams….all my desires….my life is about you Nell," he said running his hand softly down her cheek before leaning in to kiss her. "I don't want some fake implanted caked in make-up girl…that does nothing for me. The only time I have ever been inside a strip club was for a case. You Ms. Jones couldn't be anymore my type if I designed you myself."

"Really," she asked with a shy smile?

"You know it baby," he added with a kiss to her forehead.

"I guess sometimes after dealing with a case like this I just need a little reassurance."

"I thought my actions over the last hour show you how much you're my type."

"Well I think that plus what I am feeling now is helping build my confidence," she smirked pressing into him.

G groaned at the contact.

"Don't start something you can't finish."

"Who said I can't finish."

The next day after only a couple hours sleep G felt totally refreshed and ready to tackle the day. The night team had tracked down leads and were able to determine which ones were dead ends and which ones where hot. After a few hours Callen had successfully got into the group they believed were responsible for the attacks and the future attack on the city. The only problem was it involved someone they hadn't expected and previously had met as Federal Agents. It only went downhill after that for G Callen. The only good news was they had found the cyanide and stopped the city for being poisoned. That was actually great news but for G he still knew he had to deal with a firey little red head and she could be more deadly than all the cyanide in the world.

"Where is he," Nell asked seeing the large former Navy Seal sitting in a plastic chair in the sanitized waiting room?

"Nell you need to calm down he is fine."

"Yeah because most people who are FINE are in the hospital," she said getting louder by the minute.

Sam gently grabbed her arm and pulled her outside to get some air and to keep security from kicking them out.

"Nell….G is fine he is here just for some follow ups and to make sure everything is ok. He took the antidote immediately and doesn't appear to be any worse for wear."

"Antidote? You mean he ingested…

Sam dropped his head knowing he just said a little too much.

"You mean you didn't know why he was here?"

"Hetty told me to come down here and follow up and make sure G listening to the doctors and to give him a ride home. She did not say much and it didn't sound like anything but a check up."

"Well, yeah that is true."

"HE TOOK AN ANTIDOTE AND I AM NOT STUPID I CAN CONNECT THE DOTS," Nell spat not yelled knowing the only antidote that G would be taking during this case was for cyanide.

"Nell seriously you need to calm down….I am telling you G is fine. He finished the case and then came right here to make sure that is the case. I know it sucks to be told after the fact but that is what we are dealing with here….after the fact! Yell at him and freaking out will not help the situation any so I suggest you get it together before going back in there," Sam said in a firm voice before walking back into the waiting room.

Nell paced a few steps outside the entrance trying to get her head clear. Sam was right but getting blindsided did not leave her with much choice but panic and fear which ultimately lead to her freak out and melt down. She knew they were in a dangerous line of work but she wished just for once that it was not G getting shot at, stabbed, held hostage, had a bomb strapped to him or have a need to take an antidote for a deadly poison.

"How mad are you," G asked hesitantly as Nell walked into the room?

"I am not mad."

"Right," G said not believing that for a second.

"I am hurt."

"And that is way worse than mad," G said summarizing.

"I had to hear from Hetty that you were in the hospital and she made it sound like it was just a checkup. I knew you coming here after a mission was more than a checkup but I thought you bumped your head or something not taken killer poison."

Callen knew not to interrupt Nell when she was like this. Unlike himself who kept most things inside and figured them out on his own, Nell had to get things out and vent…talking through issues to have them make sense to her. It took about 10 minutes of ranting and pacing Nell seemed to be coming to an end. G held his hand out to her beaconing her to him. Once she was by the bed he gave her a gentle tug causing her to sit next to him.

"I am sorry you had to find out like this Nell. It was never my intention to hide this for you or for you to be blindsided by this. Everything just happened so fast and I had to get checked right away. I am fine though…I wish I did not have to take cyanide but it was either that or…you know what it doesn't matter. What matters is that I am here with you and I am fine."

"I just hate that you're here…that you again were so close to….

"Hey don't think like that. If we think like that or live in the what ifs we will drive ourselves crazy. We both know with our jobs at any given day something could go wrong but we both are doing this for the greater good of society. Besides I wouldn't want anyone else watching my six from the OSP center….I have the best field partner and the best intelligence analyst in the world…if I am not safe no one is."

Nell sighed softly and leaned into him knowing he was right. She hated when he was right.

"When can we go home?"

"Looking forward to playing Dr.," G asked with a bright smile.

Nell slugged his shoulder and giggled.

"Hey now that is no way to treat and injured patient…..I am going to need some extra TLC."

"Keep it up and you might need a wheelchair."

G smiled and hugged Nell to him. He was glad she was there with him. Honestly every time he had to visit a hospital it was a little scary knowing how close he came to it not being ok. With Nell there he had a distraction and a purpose for keeping focused on staying safe out in the field. He could only hope it would be awhile before he saw these sterile white walls again.


End file.
